¿La era del Dragón?
by Terra-Deorum
Summary: Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y venció. Un chico dulce, amable e impulsivo la mayoría de las veces. Era lo que todos veían en el, pero ¿si todo eso fuera mentira?. Si el se hubiera dado a la tarea de engañar a todos, contando tan solo con un aliado: Su mejor amigo y supuesto nemesis de escuela, Draco Malfoy. ¿Y si eso no fuera lo único que no es verdad? Snarry. Posible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

– ¡Potter! ¿Ha sucedido algo? Que haces aquí – urgió saber un rubio heredero de aproximados 20 años con la ceja alzada y postura arrogante, fingiendo que no le agradaba ver a quien tenía enfrente, después de todo Harry Potter había sido su acérrimo enemigo por más de 7 años. Eso, claro, frente a todos los demás, dado que al conocerse ambos tenían en claro que serian Slytherin de una forma u otra, y en su sexto año hicieron las paces de forma clandestina, planeando cosas para la guerra que tenían que librar juntos y antes de que esta explotara del todo, confesar su mayor secreto. Dejando en claro que entre ellos solo existían dos posibles futuros. La traición y pérdida de su mejor amigo como primera opción. O el dar vuelta a todo el asunto para fingir comenzar de nuevo como segunda. Estando él hay era obvio cual habían escogido, con sus brillantes mentes hábiles en política y estrategia y la magia rebosante en sus cuerpos.

–Malfoy. Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Tan solo he venido para apreciar tu belleza, esplendida y petulante, como siempre. Claro además de venir personalmente a entregarte una sentencia del ministerio, en contra de Blaise Zabini.- se burlo el ojiverde con media sonrisa. En su cara, ganándose seguro una maldición de parte del rubio mayor, sin devoluciones.

–Draco, quieres decirme que hace este individuo en mi casa. O mejor. ¿Cómo demonios a logrado entrar? – pregunto el patriarca Malfoy viendo a su heredero con curiosidad. Si Harry Potter y su hijo se encontraban hace tan solo 3 años se asesinaban o como mínimo mutilaban tanto con la mirada como con ataques "inofensivos" pero ahora su Dragón parecía divertido de ver al insoportable ojiverde.

–Le recuerdo señor Malfoy que esta es casa de Draco y no suya, gracias a su obvia reputación desfavorecida por ser un mortifago. Porque no se va y me deja hablando con el rubito de su hijo? Así tal vez podemos hacer negocios de adultos. Usted entiende. – le sonrió con burla, pero antes de que el rubio mayor pudiera levantarse siquiera, Draco ya lo había tomado de la solapa del caro saco que tenia puesto y lo arrastro hasta su despacho, con rabia, metiéndolo a empujones, aunque el joven no se negaba.

–Lamento esto padre. Son asuntos del estúpido ministerio, necesitan atención. Con permiso. – reverencio y se adentro en su despacho, poniendo las protecciones indicadas. Cambiando enseguida su gesto molesto por una de burla.

–Cuando vas a dejar de hacer enfadar a mi viejo. Me da la impresión de que cada vez que te ve sufrirá un ataque de histeria. – Le riño con una risa saliendo sincera y Harry se quito el saco negro. El odiaba tener que usar ropa formal, pero su trabajo y carrera se lo exigían, al igual que a su amigo, además claro de que ya no era el niño que solo podía usar harapos todo el tiempo.

–En el momento en el que se acostumbre a tenerme cerca. Su cara de asco me da tanta gracia que no puedo evitarlo. Además, no es que me la pase cerca de ti. Idiota. – guiño recibiendo el abrazo de su amigo, dándole palmadas en la espalda y sintiéndolas de regreso. Ellos de verdad tenían una especie de conexión. Observo como Draco levitaba su saco a la percha y suspiro sentándose.

–El ya no quiere esconderse, lo entiendo, y apuesto a que tu sufres lo mismo. No nos permiten trabajar a favor del mundo mágico y juro que Ginevra "traidora de sangre" Weasley, no me la pone fácil. Gritándome cada tres minutos que con quien la engaño. ¡Como si _él_ y yo aun pudiéramos estar juntos!- se paso la mano por el delicado cabello, provocando que Draco no se concentrara mas en sus palabras, sino en los visibles cambios que había enfrentado su amigo. Era alto, no como podía esperarse pero al menos 1.78, bastante avance en comparación a su tiempo de Hogwarts. Tenía una espalda fuerte y músculos marcando su cuerpo, incluso podía verlos por encima de la camisa verde, formal, de seda, que llevaba puesta. Su piel era pálida, blanca, como si se enfrentara a la nieve todo el tiempo, haciendo contraste con sus perfectos y brillantes ojos verde azulados, que ya no llevaban lentes, gracias a una poción, ciencia en la cual había mejorado mucho. Su cabello era largo, pero lo suficiente para que se levantara levemente y no pareciera una explosión, sedoso y mucho más controlado. Además de que ahora era castaño, marrón claro, con pequeños tonos rojizos, teñido así desde hacía un par de años. Era claro además que la ropa y su porte habían subido de nivel, después de la guerra, en forma exagerada. Ganándose el respeto de cualquiera que le observara detenidamente.

–En realidad creo que lo que ella tiene, son unos celos absurdos hacia mi padrino, no hacia un fantasma tan patético como _él_. Pero acaso ¿puedes reprocharle eso? Te la vives encima de Severus, cuidándole como si de un amante se tratase, incluso lo molestas solo por el gozo de verle molesto… yo mismo comienzo a dudar que no sea así. – le indico después de al menos 2 minutos de silencio, en los que su amigo también respeto aquel mutismo. Tronó los dedos para que apareciera un elfo, el cual no se hizo esperar, apareciendo a su lado para luego hacer una clara reverencia.

–Mi amo ha llamado a Stinky, Stinky ha venido a servirles al amo y a su invitado como corresponde. ¿Qué desea el amo? – su voz era seria, profesional y poco temblorosa, a diferencia de la mayoría de los elfos, pero igualmente guardaba el tono chillón. Además claro del inmaculado uniforme que les brindaba el Malfoy a todos sus elfos, por muchas peleas que aquello provocara con el resto de su familia.

–Tráenos a Harry y a mí un café bien cargado. Tal vez galletas de chocolate y si puedes conseguir ron para saborear mejor el café, sería mucho mejor. Gracias. – le ordeno retirarse y hasta ese momento el Potter hablo de vuelta.

–Lo que yo tengo con tu padrino no sobre pasa la línea de la amistad, Malfoy, lo sabes bien. Así que deja de hacerte ideas y de apoyar a la sosa de Ginny. Con ella y su voz de pito tengo suficiente. – mintió y tras aquello suspiro con sus ojos brillando en furia, al acordarse de ella y sus patéticos intentos por seducirle y así conseguir que después de obtener un hijo creciendo en ella, él le pidiera matrimonio. Por obligación o por amor, a la pelirroja poco le importaba, de todos modos se la pasaba brincando de cama en cama, estando con el tan solo por el dinero y claro, un estatus.

¡Potter! Sabes perfectamente que te mientes a ti mismo y el también lo hace. ¡Serán idiotas!- freno las ideas de su compañero con su voz fría pero a la vez un aire sentimental y fue el turno de Harry para apreciar los cambios en su amigo. Quien como principal característica tenía el hecho de que ya no era ni frio ni una hecatombe de indiferencia, al menos no con él o cualquiera que le preocupara, portaba también una belleza aun superior, con los años adicionales pasándole factura a su ya desarrollado cuerpo y adultas facciones. Su cabello no podía ser más largo que el de Harry y por supuesto que su cabello lamido hacia atrás había sido sustituido por un grácil peinado que le daba un look salvaje pero elegante. Su rostro era más largo y definido con las típicas facciones aristocráticas de los Malfoy, siendo bastante parecido a su padre, aunque su piel era un poco más rosada que antes, como en cualquier día de verano sin verse rojo. Sus labios eran de un tono rosado natural y sus ojos plateados con azul brillaban orgullosos en su rostro. Era tan sol centímetros más alto que Harry y obviamente vestía de la misma calidad, aunque su porte era más estirado y prepotente que el de menor. Aunque también podía ser bastante sencillo, aunque siendo aun el heredero de Lucius Malfoy no podía mostrarse como realmente quería, amarrado al ministerio y su forma de pensar sobre él. Además de que su carrera también le exigía ser formal la mayoría del tiempo. Exceptuando cuando asistía al club, donde se ejercitaba o divertía los fines de semana.

–No vine a hablar de eso! Vale. – rugió rápidamente, cortando también a su amigo, con una velocidad de lengua vertiginosa. Esa característica y don que todo Slytherin tenía pero que el Potter mostraba con muy pocas personas, mejor dicho, tres. Ni siquiera Severus Snape conocía esa parte de él. Harry era dulce atento y amable fuera de sus cercanos, quienes sabían que les amaba pero que su actitud, gracias a la guerra era totalmente diferente.

–No entiendo porque aun soportas a Ginevra. Yo la abría matado hace mucho. Es más, ni siquiera entiendo porque sigues a su lado! Es demasiado patética para alguien que es conocido como el salvador del mundo mágico. Por muy amable que este sea. Eres rico, apuesto y cualquier mago o bruja mataría por estar contigo, al menos una noche. – se burlo en su cara, de su desgracia mas grande. Tener que estar cerca de los Weasley.

Si bueno. Mientras no termine como Arthur y sus hábitos de conejo. – se carcajeo buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El motivo real por el que había ido a la mansión Malfoy sin importarle la obvia presencia de Lucius Malfoy. Quien le esperaba afuera, con la obvia intención de maldecirle apenas sacara un pie. Sobre todo por tardar tanto con su hijo sin que él pudiera saber el tema.

–Lo dudo, eres demasiado vanidoso en ese aspecto como para clonarte tantas veces. – se burlo y Harry negó con la cabeza, pasándole la hermosa tarjeta verde oscuro, con detalles en negro alrededor como pequeñas serpientes pintadas, que se movían en una danza hipnótica. Y letra formal, gótica, plateada. Draco arrugo él entre cejo sin entender, y quitando el pequeño broche de su escudo de armas familiar hecho en lo que parecía, oro plata y esmeralda, abrió la preciosa tarjeta. Notando que las pequeñas serpientes, esta vez entrelazadas entre sí, bajaban hasta centrarse un poco en la hoja. Noto entonces que una era negra como las de afuera y la otra era azul, profundo. Muy diferente al color de_ él_. Dentro estaba una clara invitación Slytherin, sin cursilerías grandes pero con gran devoción. Era perfecta. Aunque donde debía decir el nombre de su pareja no había otra cosa sino "novio". Dejando en claro que decidirían ellos que poner hay.

Draco Malfoy & "Novio".

Nos complacemos en informarte por medio de esta presente que estas cordialmente invitado a la unión de la pareja. Especial diferente y estupenda relación que por fin culminara en una ceremonia moderna por el civil y un ritual mágico inquebrantable.

La oportunidad para ser parte de este enlace cargado de magia natural y antigua se ha presentado y esperamos que siendo familiar, amigo o colega puedas asistir.

Sera el 14 de octubre a las 19:00 en la mansión Malfoy.

PD: La invitación es tu pase y el escudo de armas un traslador.

Atte. Los futuros Señores Malfoy –"Apellido del novio"

El joven rubio leía fascinado aquello, sin poder creer que al fin había llegado la hora o mejor dicho, si su amigo al fin había decidido comenzar a avanzar, aunque entendía perfectamente que lo hacía por el bien de su futuro marido, quien después de tanto necesitaría protección. Y la clara presión de aquel bastardo, que si bien aun odiaba, podía respetar actualmente un poco más.

–Harry…esto no es una broma, ¿cierto? – pidió saber incrédulo aun y observo como su amigo negaba, tomando el café que él no había notado estaba ahí. Ese elfo era silencioso y eficiente pero acostumbraba notarlo, ¿tanto le había sorprendido el obsequio de su amigo? Seguro que sí.

–No. Las invitaciones se enviaran el lunes en la mañana. Te doy un rango de 1 mes para planear todo, sabemos que no necesitas más que eso, y además 2 días para que pongas atención en el apellido. No puede delatarse y ambos sabemos cuál es la mejor opción, pero debes hablarlo con él. Los papeles falsos y registros esperan una orden para el apellido. – el rubio veía a que se refería su amigo, y lo entendía. No podía dejar un margen para que todos aquellos mortifagos aun libres pudieran montarse un ataque en su contra. Mucho menos podía exponerse a la negativa de su padre, quien mientras más conociera a su pareja tendría más tiempo de encontrarle un pero, como el patriarca sobreprotector que era. Y ninguno lo culpaba. Apenas tenía 20 años, recién cumplidos, siendo tan solo meses más grande que el Potter.

–Tengo que avisarle antes de que las invitaciones lleguen, ¿cierto? – confirmo sin poder creerse la rara situación. Siempre creyó que su boda sería totalmente diferente.

–Sí. Lucius se pondrá en extremo terco, así que si le dices, y cenan juntos tal vez vaya mejor. Si necesitas apoyo…puedes invitar a tu padrino. Estará entusiasmado con la idea de verte feliz y fuera de la burbuja. – sonrió acariciando el cabello rubio de Draco y el joven probo el café por primera vez, pensando en la cena. Debería ser esa noche o a la siguiente. Y si era así…su padrino no podía ir solo, así que…Harry funcionaria como su acompañante. ¿Les estaría haciendo un favor?

–Que mi padrino venga…me parece muy buena idea…pero tú podrías acompañarle. Iríamos juntos a invitarle. De esta forma se encontrara más relajado con la noticia. Por favor. – le pidió como si de un trato entre hermanos se tratara y el ojiverde asintió, aceptando sin problemas, después de todo Snape y el tenían una relación bastante amistosa ahora.–¿Y si vamos a avisarle ahora?– se levantaron ambos a la vez y se sonrieron como niños. Ambos estaban felices, por las siguientes festividades.

El se fue sin problemas, sin siquiera tener idea de que tiempo después en una casa donde vivía el clan completo de pelirrojos, junto con una castaña y una rubia, prometida y esposa de uno de ellos, había una discusión en la cual participaban los patriarcas, padres de siete chicos, el menor de los hermanos, la única hija y la prometida del chico, Hermione Granger.

–Ginny, debes de estar bromeando. Harry siempre se abstuvo de hacer algo así. – sonrió conciliadora sin creer del todo que su tierno y dulce mejor amigo sería capaz de algo así. Ella le adoraba pero Ginny era su "cuñada" y debía defenderle por su futura familia y esposo.

–Es verdad Hermione. – dijo cortante, bastante molesta porque esa chica no confiara en ella. La castaña era la única capaz de desmentirla y no podía permitir aquello o perdería a su príncipe, la única oportunidad de salir de esa casa siendo rica.

–Me estás diciendo que mi mejor amigo te quito la virginidad estando borracho. Qué clase de animal hace eso. Estas segura de que hay bebe. – apretó los dientes, Ronald Weasley. Uno de los inseparables de Harry Potter, obteniendo un apretón en sus manos por parte de su novia, a quien miro agradecido. Hermione era grandiosa.

–Segura Ron. El medi-mago me dijo que necesito enlazarme con su padre para que reciba su magia y de esta forma su vida no corra peligro. – suspiro fingiendo perfectamente el estar afligida. Ya había aguantado los reproches de su madre e inclusive el llanto de su padre, quienes habían aceptado apoyarla sin dudar después de una histeria colectiva.

–Pues tendrá que hacerlo! – se levanto airado. Y Hermione observo todo de manera fría, aun con un enojado Ron a su lado. A veces el era tan ciego.

Ella sabía que Harry no podía haber hecho eso porque la mayoría de las tardes Harry estaba en la universidad, misma a la que ella asistía. Comían juntos, y cenaban antes de regresar cada uno a su casa. El siempre se iba por la flu, directo a Grimmauld place. Estaba segura, lo veía todos los días. Además, en la mañana, desde temprano, trabajaba en el ministerio y demás…era imposible por donde sea que lo viera porque además Harry nunca se emborrachaba y estaba segura de que el tenia algo creciendo con Snape, por mucho que los dos pelirrojos frente a ella lo negaran. El cómo le miraba el posionista hablaba más que cualquier versión que pudiera dar Ginny.

–No puede ser! –se levanto de repente, fingiendo que algo importante se le había olvidado, Harry debía enterarse de las patrañas que estaba diciendo Ginny, convenciendo a los Weasley en el trascurso.

–¿Que sucede cielo? –Pregunto Ron cortando su arrebato en forma de berrinche y ella sonrió con tristeza, fingida obviamente.

–E recordado que tengo que ir a la universidad por unos libros, antes de que la bibliotecaria se vaya. Debo terminar un trabajo para la última clase…la hipótesis de un caso sobre niño mágico adoptado por muggles. Son complicadas las leyes que aplican en este caso, además…–Comenzó a explicar rápidamente, el último trabajo que había hecho para su profesor más exigente, sabiendo que su novio jamás prestaba atención en lo que debía hacer.

–¡Sí! Si, como sea. Ve por lo que necesites. Yo arreglare este desastre. – le dijo sin tomarle importancia real a lo que decía y ella se amarro la lengua y salió de ahí, directo al punto de aparición, fuera de la madriguera. Mas que molesta.

Al aparecer en Grimmauld Place observo encantada, como siempre que iba. Los preciosos elegantes y refinados cambios que hizo su amigo en la mansión. Era mística, misteriosa y mágica. Con piso de mármol negro, tan brillante y pulido como el ónix más perfecto. Las paredes, eliminando el verde y las ramificaciones, tenían tonos terracotas, mientras los muebles se encontraban en esa gama, terracotas, marrones, beige e incluso toque pequeños de tinto y blanco. Además de que el mural principal tenía pintado hermosamente dos dragones, uno de hielo y otro de fuego, entrelazados, como si discutieran pero se adoraran, como si fueran hermanos en distintas circunstancias. Estos al verla se soltaron, quedando ala con ala, mientras que con curiosidad en los ojos le observaban, aunque seguían viéndose fieros y salvajes. En realidad eso era único.

–Glaciem, Ignis. Podrían avisarle a Harry que estoy aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

- Glaciem, Ignis. Podrían avisarle a Harry que estoy aquí. – Sonrió intimidada, aunque las criaturas fueran tan solo un mural. Era el más realista que había visto en su vida, como si al tocar la pared pudieras acariciar las heladas o cálidas escamas de ambos, dependiendo de cual fuese. Después de lo dicho, Glaciem, que quería decir hielo en latín y era el nombre del místico animal, cerró los ojos quedándose estático por unos minutos, como si perdiera vida por esos momentos.

Harry Potter estaba comiendo bocadillos, bromeando con ese par, que juntos eran completamente diferentes a separados, cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y ambos se callaron. Harry era incapaz de sentir frio, es decir, que él se estremeciera era señal de que algo sucedía con alguien que seguramente conocían en algún lugar.

– Glaciem me ha dicho que Hermione ha llegado a la mansión, me ha mandado a buscar…aunque aun no entiende del todo que es el mural y cuál es su significado. Ignis se ha quedado vigilándola. Debería irme. – Anuncio preocupado de repente. No por tener que irse de golpe, sabía bien que ambos podrían entender, sino porque su amiga jamás le buscaba. Se veían cada tarde, incluso los domingos, cuando cenaban con los Weasley como dignas parejas de sus hijos. Obviamente no existía ningún motivo común por el cual lo buscaría, algo estaba sucediendo, y conociendo lo leal que le era su hermana de vida, aun sin conocerle del todo, supo que era un problema para él.

– ¿Esa sangre sucia otra vez? Comienzo a sentirme celoso ¿sabes? Pareciera que es tu mejor amiga, que me quita el lugar. – Dijo el rubio rodando los ojos para lo que Harry rio levantándose. Estaba a gusto donde estaba, sin dudas pero llevaba hora y media hay, debía averiguar qué sucedía con la Granger y después irse a la universidad.

– Es mi hermana. ¿Lo olvidas? Idiota. – El rubio gruño ante eso y él se acerco a abrazarlos. – Te veré después futuro Malfoy. –Guiño– Draco, puntual en la universidad. Sabes que me vuelvo loco si no te tengo cerca. – Bromeo y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer el joven rubio lo detuvo.

– Mándale una nota que diga que vaya con mi padrino. Así le avisamos de la cena antes de irnos a la escuela y tu puedes resolver el "misterioso" asunto. – le ordeno y Harry no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Hacía cinco días que no veía a Snape, era más del promedio de 1 día y medio que acostumbraba tener. Observo con atención, como en plan de ser buen anfitrión el dueño de la casa le tendía un trozo de pergamino perfectamente cortado y con una pluma muggle que tenía en el bolsillo escribió un corto mensaje en su floja caligrafía.

"**Te veo en la casa de Snape. Estaré ahí así que tendrás acceso sin problemas…por hoy. No tardes y por favor llévame un abrigo, según Draco Malfoy hace frio.**

**Harry"**

Al estar convencido de que la nota lucia bien la puso en su palma y pronto una ventisca pequeña de copos de nieve la cubrió sin problemas, hasta que los copos se convirtieron en hielo y la nota estaño en pedazos polvorizados y helados, señal de que el papel ya se había ido.

Apareciendo del otro lado de una manera poco familiar, al momento que el dragón de tono azulado y blanco, como un cristal, abría los ojos semi blancos, entre azules y claros como un cristal con pupila roja y rasgada. Su cola se sacudió con violencia, haciéndole creer que podría salirse de allí, pero en su lugar un papel húmedo y con algunas puntas congeladas apareció, flotando con velocidad hacia ella.

El Potter y el Malfoy se tomaron al menos 10 minutos para despedirse de verdad y otros 5 para salir, sin mucho entusiasmo y haciendo hipótesis sobre lo que agobiaba a la chica.

– ¿¡A que debo tu asombrosa visita Potter!? – Pregunto el posionista al escuchar el chasquido de la aparición. El único capaz de hacer aquello sin tener un poco de respeto por su privacidad era el joven salvador pero se había ausentado por días y eso le hacía sentir molesto. Harry sabía perfectamente que el preparaba merienda para ambos y no había tenido la decencia de avisarle que faltaría. Dejándole técnicamente plantado en más de una ocasión.

– Al menos gírate a saludar, Snape. – Escucho la gracia en su voz y molesto, aun con el libro en su mano se giro, encontrándose con Harry Potter en todo su perfecto esplendor. Pero a su lado estaba su ahijado, Draco Malfoy. El que se suponía era su enemigo…aunque estaba consciente de que no se llevaban tan mal.

– Draco. – Tartamudeo levantándose y el rubio sonrió engreído, con ese porte característico. Volviendo al papel que nadie más creía era tan solo eso, una máscara.

– Tanta elocuencia – Tarareo Harry regresando una de las frases favoritas de Severus, dirigidas a él en sus años de Hogwarts, con una gran sonrisa. Le divertía las reacciones del maestro de pociones ahora que podía verlas sin ser el blanco de su furia.

– Padrino. Sé que te sorprende mi presencia. Más aun estando al lado del idiota de Potter, quien al parecer no sabe cerrar la maldita boca…pero he venido a hacerte una propuesta. – Sonrió y pronto fue guiado a la sala de estar, donde se sentó por invitación del posionista.

– Si…eres tan atento Snape que podría confundirte con el siempre educado Malfoy. – Mascullo el Potter con una ceja alzada y el rubio le jalo para que se sentara a su lado con su rostro en una mueca aburrida digna de un niño, provocando la gracia del ojiverde y la confusión del ojinegro, obviamente se estaba perdiendo una parte de la relación de esos dos. Draco y Harry parecían en armonía, juntos. En realidad era muy raro el verlos juntos, fuera de la casa de alguno, debido a sus negocios, pero viéndolos en ese momento, relajados, bromeando un poco, aun con el porte tan diferente que tenia cada uno… lucían armónicos, en paz con el otro.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes? – Pregunto sin darse cuenta y ambos se miraron. Igual el mundo debía enterarse de que eran amigos…aunque fingieran pelear a veces para evitar habladurías, después de todo Harry seria el padrino principal en el enlace matrimonial y en la boda por el civil sería el encargado de algunas tareas, hechas solo para los mejores amigos del novio o en este caso, los novios.

– Potter y yo… encontramos algo por lo cual hacer tregua. Basta con decir que ambos somos amigos ahora. – Resalto Malfoy serio y Harry sonrió brillantemente, siendo falsa, detecto el rubio, pero no por eso menos encantadora.

– Bien. Podre superar eso con el tiempo. Pero que los trae a mi casa, antes de sus clases, ¿a confesarme su amistad? Lo dudo mucho. – Pregunto sin querer irse por las ramas, bastante hábil al notar la ligera tensión en los hombros de su rubio ahijado.

– Me caso, padrino. – Afirmo y Harry sonrió torcidamente, asustando un poco al posionista, a quien por la cabeza se le paso que podría ser con Harry…porque si no estarían hay ambos, visiblemente amigables, sentados cómodamente en el mismo sillón, sin importar que una de las piernas de Harry que estaba semi echado estuviera sobre las de Draco.

– ¡Conmigo no! Mi estomago definitivamente no es tan fuerte. – Se burlo Harry alzando las manos en defensa, conociendo el modo en que los engranes de Severus se movían en su cabeza y el pelinegro se noto visiblemente más relajado.

– Es un chico de 19 años, sangre pura. Slytherin sin duda, aunque no estudio en Hogwarts. El punto es que se lo presentare a mi padre hoy…– Comenzó a explicarse, pero la puerta fue golpeada con suavidad y Harry ignorando la cara de extrañez en Snape, la abrió con magia, dándole paso a su mejor amiga.

– Potter, acaso ¿se te olvida que esta no es tu maldita casa? – Inquirió con el seño fruncido y los ojos echando chispas pero Harry a diferencia de antes tan solo se encogió de hombros, como si nada hubiera sucedido, para gracias, de los ahora tres, presentes.

– Pasa Hermi. Ignora la amargura del ambiente. – Guiño con dulzura, llamándole para que se sentara y ella así lo hizo, bastante intimidada por la presencia del Malfoy, quien siempre la atacaba verbalmente.

– Si no le molesta señorita Granger, explique de una vez que hace en mi casa. – Pidió Severus y ella por primera vez centro su mirada en el, congelándose enseguida.

– ¿¡Profesor Snape!? ¡Usted también! – Lo primero lo grito y lo segundo lo afirmo, con voz más leve. El hombre frente a ella definitivamente era totalmente diferente a él Severus Snape que conoció en Hogwarts. Como mínimo era 20 años menor, más joven obviamente, su piel no era tan cadavérica pero si blanca, con su misma estatura intimidante, mas alto que Draco incluso. Espalda ancha, fuerte, y cuerpo marcado con ejercicio, sin ningún problema que ella pudiera apreciar por debajo de la camisa negra que llevaba, arremangada hasta los codos, sin señal de marca tenebrosa por ningún lado. Su cabello seguía estando por los hombros, pero en lugar de grasoso, lucia sedoso, con un delgado mechón de un rojo brillante, seguro estilo de rockero. Levaba pantalón de mezclilla negro deslavado y converse, para completar aquel aire. Sus nariz sin embargo seguía siendo larga pero recta y no aguileña, lo que seguramente había ganado con una fractura en sus años de Hogwarts. Sus labios eran delgados y sus ojos lucían más vivos y profundos que nunca, de un brillante negro ónix.

– A que se refiere con que si yo también. Usted luce igual señorita Granger. – Se explico, pensando en que era lógico. Después de todo, quien controlaba aquellos cambios, de forma sentimental, era Harry.

– Yo también lo he afrontado la mañana después de que Harry me declarara su hermana. – Anuncio sin problema alguno y el chico se hizo el tonto, sin explicar, mucho menos tener ganas de hacerlo.

– Creí que habías dicho que solo afrontaban el cambio aquellos en peligro que tu amaras. – Susurro el rubio en su oído.

– Y así es. Ella tenía una fiebre imparable por la cantidad de magia descontrolada en su cuerpo. Apenas se adaptaba a la mayoría de edad y la verdad es que le aprecio mucho…aun después de todo. – Explico como quien no quiere la cosa, solo para el rubio, aunque el posionista logro escuchar la mayoría. No por nada fue un espía por años. Tenía sus sentidos entrenados.

– ¿Podría mostrarnos? – Pidió después de unos segundos en silencio por parte de todos y la chica suspiro levantándose y preparándose para activar el cambio. Mostrar su apariencia real.

Frente a ellos la chica que antes tenía un nido en la cabeza y una piel rosada, casi bronceada cambio un poco, pero de forma bastante obvia. Su cabello anteriormente castaño y largo se volvió de un tono rubio cenizo con ciertos lugares de un color más oscuro, acortándose hasta llegar por encima de los hombros, cayendo en leves ondas controlables con facilidad. Su piel era pálida, aunque no tanto como la de Harry, en realidad parecía porcelana fina con sentir terso. Perfecta, cuidada y blanca cual muñeca. Leves pecas se apreciaban en su nariz pero no era tan grave dado que le daban un aspecto encantador y refinado, que combinado con el cabello hacia juego. Sus cejas perfectamente delineadas por naturaleza y sus ojos antes marrones ahora eran ambarinos con la pupila algo rasgada, más no en extremo. Tenían el mismo aspecto felino que los de Harry. Además claro del tono entre dorado y miel tan especial. Su cuerpo se hizo más bajito tan solo unos cuantos centímetros y sus curvas se pronunciaron más. Haciéndole atractiva, en extremo. Mas cuando con un movimiento de varita Harry transfiguro la sosa ropa en algo mucho mejor. Un short de mezclilla ajustado, con el final de este deshilachado. Unos tacones entre marrones y dorados con cierta brillantina, pero aun elegantes. Y una blusa manga larga de rombos en un tono café mas oscuro que el de el resto de la blusa, con cierre que subía hasta el final de sus pechos, dejando ver un escote discreto pero precioso.

– Si te vez como sangre pura, vístete como una. – Le regaño con voz trémula, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres a su lado y ella sonrió levemente. Harry era tan diferente a como era de niño. Pero aun así le apoyaba en todo, por mucho que este le guardara secretos.

– Volvamos a lo importante. – Carraspeo Draco tratando de ignorar lo recién visto. Harry debía explicarle muchas cosas del tipo "porque arriesgarnos y meter a una sangre sucia en el plan".

– Que la trajo aquí señorita Granger. – Pregunto Severus atinadamente, antes de que el mismo Harry lo hiciera.

– Ginny está embarazada. – Dijo sin reparo, actuando como un completo Gryffindor y tensionando a Severus, quien ahora podía entender porque el Potter no había ido a su casa en días. Esa seguridad se perdió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Harry, porque no lo creía si su mejor amiga era la que le informaba.

– Perdón. ¿Qué has dicho? – Entrecerró los ojos verdes, incrédulo. Sin poder asimilarlo del todo.

– Ginevra Weasley está embarazada. – Confirmo de vuelta, sin titubear esta vez y Harry y Draco se miraron con media sonrisa, de incredulidad y a la vez de molestia.

– ¿De quién? – Pregunto el rubio como si no estuviera hablando de la novia de su amigo, presente justo a su lado.

–…De Harry? – Pregunto ahora no tan segura de haber ido a informarle. Algo pasaba con Harry que estaba seguro no podía ser verdad.

– Es imposible. Esa puta…– Murmuro el joven sin poder esconder su molestia y lo siguiente que se escucho en el cuarto fue la voz de Severus, evidentemente molesto por algo que para la chica, inclusive para Harry, paso desapercibido. Tenía celos. Unos endemoniados celos. El rubio sonrió ante ellos.

– Como que imposible. Potter no sea COBARDE y afronte su responsabilidad con la chica! Si le a quitado su honra y a provocado que se humille frente a sus padres! Traidor pusilánime! Animal bestia poco hombre! – Le insulto con vertiginosa velocidad, una gran hazaña tomando en cuenta la cantidad de aire que debía tomar para mantenerse en control y no reventar toda su casa. ¿Que esperaba? ¿Acaso esperaba que Harry dejara a su novia de 2 años? ¿O que jamás se hubiera acostado con ella? Había sido tan idiota, concibiendo la idea siquiera. Haciéndose ilusiones absurdas, como si fuera una colegiala puberta enamorada de un famoso…

– Para tu carro Snape. – Rugió Harry con voz helada, visiblemente molesto y lastimado, supieron sus dos amigos. El hombre se negaba a hacer aquello pero cuando planeaba hablar una vez mas fue callado por un rápido hechizo, dirigido a él con alta precisión, dejándole mudo hasta que el remitente lo deseara. – YO NO tengo que afrontar ninguna maldita responsabilidad porque la muy…– Se abstuvo de insultarla por la presencia de Hermione, como todo un caballero. – Infiel se acostó con la mayoría de mis "amigos" de Hogwarts. Brincaba de cama en cama, sin detenerse a pensar que yo me enteraría, sin problemas. Además, por si aquello no te basta murciélago grasiento, me hice la vasectomía a los 17, por medios mágicos para que fuera aun más seguro. Y si eso aun no te basta, jamás me acosté con ella porque no soy del tipo compartir. – se defendió rápidamente y entonces todos le miraron raro. Draco sabia lo de la vasectomía, Hermione lo de sus amigos…pero no acostarse con Ginny les sonaba muy bobo. ¿Por qué? Si llevaban años juntos. Además ella no era tan idiota para inventar tremenda cosa con Harry estando consciente de que era imposible, ¿no?

Harry observo como Snape le alzaba una ceja y supo que estaba más tranquilo así que retiro el encantamiento.

–Y quieres que crea que la chica es tan idiota como para decir que está embarazada de ti aunque tú sepas lo contrario. – Reprocho como si realmente tuviera derecho y eso divirtió a los dos espectadores, quienes se miraron por unos segundos cómplices de entender lo que sucedía sin inconvenientes, a diferencia de Harry, quien parecía confundido por la agresividad de Snape.

– ¡Tú no deberías creer absolutamente nada! Con confiar en mí y mi juicio bastaría, bastardo ciego. – Renegó furioso, con su actitud fría, y sus ojos más claros, con pupila visiblemente más rasgada. Draco suspiro, Harry tenía un temperamento difícil y odiaba por sobre todo que lo culparan sin saber, algo que Severus hacia bastante bien.

– ¿¡Creer en tu juicio? ¡Potter! Por favor, eso es imposible tomando en cuenta tu maldito historial! Tan presumido y Casanova como tu padre! Porque no sería capaz de creer que embarazaste a tu pelirroja novia a la misma edad en la que te procrearon a ti. Los mismo errores, las mismas estupideces, el mismo tipo de mierda – Le grito a la cara y Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo un escalofrió, mismo que siendo visible para Draco, le preocupo.

¡Cállate!- le rugió a su padrino, sin poder creer el daño que le provocaba a Harry aquellas palabras de comparación. Harry abrió los ojos, esta vez tan claros como el cristal o un azul claro y su pupila cual delgada línea, aun negra. Aun tenía el control sobre sí mismo, suspiro el rubio tranquilo.

– Mira Snape. Que no se te olvide que mi padre se quedo con la mujer. Con el hijo y con la fama. Tu tuviste que esperar 17 años después de su muerte para obtenerla, ¿acaso su sombra no te lo permitió antes? – Se burlo pero su voz era helada y el posionista lo noto. Harry jamás reaccionaba así cuando le insultaba con anterioridad pero esta vez, por la expresión de su ahijado, sabía que era peligroso, incluso doloroso para el ojiverde… ¿porque quería detenerse entonces si estaba consiguiendo lo que quería?

– Potter, esta conversación es estúpida. Solo nos estamos gritando estupideces y no le encuentro el final. Lamento haberte ofendido ¿vale? Solo…– Suspiro sin poder continuar y Harry sonrió tranquilo de golpe, sin ese aire frio que parecía rodearlo hacia segundos, con sus ojos volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad.

– ¿Estabas celoso? – Pregunto a modo de ayuda y los tres se sorprendieron de ver al profesor levemente sonrojado. Harry había dado en el clavo. Suspiro Hermione más tranquila…aunque comenzando a hacerse una teoría bastante buena sobre lo que acababa de ver en los ojos de su amigo.

– ¿Importa? – Respondió al fin el pelinegro, tratando de sonar normal, tranquilo, como antes de que perdiera el control sobre sí mismo y su lengua.

– Mucho, Severus. No debes de estar celoso porque yo…te quiero a ti y eso no va a cambiar sin importar cuantas chicas salgan diciendo que parirán hijos míos. Además iba a terminar con Ginny cuando la viera de vuelta. No podía seguir engañándome. – Fue honesto, para sorpresa de Draco, quien era el único que lo conocía del todo y este haciéndole una seña a Granger, fueron a comedor dándoles su espacio.

– Harry Potter…si decides estar conmigo…por favor…no te arrepientas, porque me he enamorado de ti como un idiota. – Rogo tendiéndole la mano y el chico dio un paso adelante, aceptándola.

– Te prometo que no te dejare Severus, eres alguien que de verdad me importa y quiero que solo me pertenezcas a mí. Quiero devolverte todo ese tiempo de amor que me diste sin que yo me diera cuenta. – Se puso de puntillas y el hombre, previendo lo que venía se agacho un poco, cerrando los ojos ante el suave contacto de sus alientos. Harry tenía un olor único, como a mañana de invierno fresca, refrescante, incluso fría. Con un leve olor a manzana mezclándose en el paquete. Además claro de una loción cara, tal vez francesa.

– Se mío, Harry. – Pidió y el chico sonrió levemente, eliminando la poca distancia que quedaba decidido a besarle. Robando el primer beso del posionista en años.

Cuando se separaron después del tímido pero pasional encuentro entre sus bocas ambos, tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia donde estaba Draco y Hermione, según el Potter.

– ¿Mejor? – Se burlo de ellos, el rubio, apenas entraron dentro de su rango de vista.

– Lo estaré si te arranco la lengua. – Rugió Harry sin contenerse, para sorpresa de Severus, quien no sabía que el chico podía llegar a ser tan mezquino.


	3. Chapter 3

– Lo estaré si te arranco la lengua. – rugió Harry sin contenerse, para sorpresa de Severus, quien no sabía que el chico podía llegar a ser tan mezquino.

– Bueno, bueno. Estábamos hablando de cosas importantes con un afán de mantener la calma, ¿no? – Alzo las manos como seña de paz y Harry suspiro soltando a Severus tan solo para sacar su silla, como todo un caballero, y sin observar del todo el rubor del hombre, se sentó enseguida.

– La única explicación que encuentro a esto es simple. Ginny fue a mi casa, hace unas tres semanas. Llego sin que yo lo supiera y organizo una especie de cena informal. Entonces bebí mucho, por empuje de ella. Tal ve botellas. Draco tu sabes perfectamente que siempre recuerdo lo que hago. Y pronto, después de terminar la tercera, me quede dormido. Supongo que ella planea hacerme creer que esa noche sucedió algo. – Aclaro, sin titubear, parpadear más de lo adecuado o desenfocarse, siquiera el tomar un poco mas de aire del necesario. Poniendo especial cuidado por que tenia a Severus analizaba sus reacciones y el no deseaba alimentar su inseguridad.

– Ella menciono algo así. Creo que las versiones concuerdan con eso último. Ella afirma que la desvirginaste borracho. Ron está furioso, furico, despotricando en tu contra. Me tiene harta con el pasar de los días, meses incluso. Por favor Harry, no hagas que sean años. – Suspiro cansada, no solo de la histeria Weasley sino de su supuesto prometido, quien tan solo la buscaba cuando algo quería.

– Siento haberte orillado a que aceptaras Hermi, pero era lo único que podíamos hacer en ese momento. Después de lo de Percy ellos de verdad se estaban poniendo melodramáticos y lo que lo evitaba era la idea de más familia, tu y yo… Puedes dejarlo hoy mismo si así lo deseas. Inventarle incluso que estas enamorada de mi o demás. Siempre ha tenido celos así que no importa…tan solo déjalo atrás. Tú ahora eres importante. – Le permitió al fin. Evitando que más problemas se crearan y ambos Slytherin presentes alzaron la ceja. Sobre todo el rubio, quien parecía sentirse traicionado pero la mirada de Harry diciendo, en la universidad te cuento, le basto para no ofenderse, demasiado.

– Entonces…que exploten los Weasley hoy mismo…además no estamos seguros de que sea verdad el embarazo…si es así la acusaras frente a todos y practicaras este hechizo. Me tome la libertad de pasar a la biblioteca Black antes de venir. – Sonrió pasándole un trozo de pergamino y Harry lo tomo reconociendo el hechizo, incluso creyó recordar el libro. Y sin más se lo paso a Severus, para que viera que no hacia trampa bajo ningún concepto.

– Terminado este absurdo tema de las comadrejas. – Rodo los ojos. – La cena de presentación de mi prometido, para mi padre, es esta noche. Hoy mismo, porque si algo falla podre arreglarlo mañana y las invitaciones no se cancelaran. Padrino, necesito que tu vayas a apoyarme a mí. Harry obviamente puede ir como tu acompañante e irá a apoyarlo a él. Granger tú también puedes venir, si un debate se suelta entre mi padre y yo tu serias la más objetiva y él lo sabrá. – Informo sin dudar ni por un segundo, sorprendiendo a Harry, quien no se esperaba el último movimiento, el cual analizo claramente como un intento de no ser desplazado a un lado por la chica, a quien si hacia su amiga, podría sonsacarle información, o recibirla al mismo tiempo. Eso sin duda le hizo sonreír, guiñándole un ojo a Severus, quien solo veía la situación tan inverosímil.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto la rubia cenizo incrédula. El Malfoy la estaba invitando a su casa sin saber siquiera su nuevo linaje. Tan solo por Harry y Snape. Además claro de un prometido que ella no conocía y del cual no estaba siquiera cerca de escuchar el nombre.

– Que la cena es a las 8. No lleguen tarde y tú por favor no te quites esa apariencia de sangre pura. Si lo deseas puedo darte concejos de ropa. Lucirías preciosa con un vestido apropiado. – Le sonrió levemente, sorprendiéndola aun mas, aunque Harry carraspeo incomodo por lo recién dicho y también bastante divertido por la clara prepotencia y grosería de Draco, difuminada con amabilidad. Hermione siempre había sido susceptible por la moda, pero al parecer la impresión hacia con Malfoy no le permitía responder ávidamente.

– Bien. 8:10 me tendrás hay. – Sonrió la joven provocando la gracia de los tres. Un invitado siempre llegaba elegantemente tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para desesperar a su anfitrión.

– Pasare por ti a la mansión, a las 8 en punto. Harry. – Sonrió el posionista y el asintió.

Cuando todos salieron de ahí despidiéndose del ex profesor, muy a pesar de Harry. Se trasportaron, la chica y el chico a la nueva Mansión Black- Potter y el Malfoy a su propia casa para prepararse para la universidad. Donde Hermione estudiaba leyes, Draco ciencias políticas y ciencias sociales mágicas y Harry ciencias políticas además de derecho, compartiendo una carrera con cada uno de sus amigos. Quienes estaban consientes que el más fiero en cualquiera de los dos ámbitos, por mucho que ellos fueran buenos, era Harry, quien poniéndose serio podía destrozar tus ideales y hacerte creer en que la piedra que tenias enfrente era culpable de ello.

Ellos se cambiaron y la primera en estar lista fue Hermione, quien noto que el precioso mural había sufrido un cambio. Se trataba de que los dos Dragones, antes entrelazados estaban de un extremo a otro, como si fueran a lugares separados y aquello le extraño, segura después de ver los ojos de Harry, que aquello tenía que ver con él y tal vez Malfoy, con quien había descubierto su amigo se llevaba bastante bien para que la relación fuera reciente.

Salieron a la escuela sin problema, para encontrarse con sus compañeros, algunos "amigos" y conocidos que se empeñaban en acercarse a Hermione por el cambio que "había sufrido" además de a Harry por el simple hecho de que al sonreír más lucia encantador. Ganándose preguntas sobre el suéter que llevaba aun cuando estaba haciendo algo de calor, pero el simplemente se encogía de hombros. Al no ser capaz de sentir frio y estar conectado con esa clase de elemento, su temperatura podía bajar demasiado y sin que se diera cuenta contraer hipotermia. Al igual que para Draco era difícil identificar cuando hacía calor o su cuerpo lo tenía dado que él no podía sentirlo y por ello la deshidratación estaba a la orden del día.

Para la hora de la cena, absolutamente todos, los 5 implicados, estaban absolutamente nerviosos. Sobre todo el rubio y su prometido, quienes sabían cuán difícil era Lucius Malfoy. Ambos habían tenido que luchar con él y su "superioridad" en algún momento. Sumándole la obvia amargura del rubio mayor cuando su hijo le informo de los invitados aquella noche y el motivo, no podía creerlo. Que su hijo se hubiera comprometido sin presentarle a su novio, con quien alegaba tenia al menos 3 años de noviazgo, sin peleas, luchas o alguna maldición de por medio…

El chico, su hijo, estaba arreglado perfectamente, con un traje blanco, algo informal pero el asunto lo acreditaba. Con una playera entre gris y azul con cuello en "V" que podía verse por el saco abierto y unos Vans negros con Blanco. Influencia propia de Harry Potter y "los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos". Aunque debía admitir que la ropa muggle era de lo mas cómoda y bastante agradable a la vista. Además de su cabello algo ondulado, echado hacia atrás con gracia.

Y así como había aparecido en la sala, así mismo desapareció, destino a la casa de su novio. A quien debería llevar en unos 5 minutos.

Al pasar el tiempo, que al hombre frente a la chimenea tibia le pareció eterno, su heredero apareció a unos 2 metros de él con un joven bastante agradable a la vista, aunque aquello no significaba nada.

Su cabello era negro azabache, con leves ondas en el, peinado con delicadeza hacia un lado. Su piel era nívea y tersa, de un perfecto y parejo tono, pulcro sin duda. Tan solo un poco más alto que su hijo, aunque era casi indetectable. Sus labios eran de un tono rosa, un poco más oscuro de lo normal y sus ojos tenían un precioso azul turquesa, aunque la pupila era un poco rasgada, sin llamar demasiado la atención. Aristocrático en físico por donde fuera que le vieras, recto y tal vez un poco estirado. Tenía aproximados 21 años, aunque Draco lucia como el más responsable, sujetándole de la cintura. Su rostro se encontraba relajado pero no por ello alegre, en realidad los nervios podían apreciarse bajo la máscara de indiferencia y seriedad que de alguna forma le daban un aire superior y poderoso, muy conocido por ambos. Su cuerpo estaba ejercitado a la perfección, aun siendo un poco más angosto que el rubio.

Su ropa era obviamente francesa por los tonos y el estilo. El pantalón de un azul claro, ajustado un poco en sus glúteos y cayendo recto desde la rodilla. Con una camisa blanca cuello "V", además de un saco beige con botones marrones, exactamente en el mismo tono que el cinturón y las botas de cordones algo rusticas pero combinables.

– Buenas noches Señor Malfoy. Es un gusto conocerle al fin y que me reciba en su preciosa casa. – Sonrió confiado, sin dudar, aunque por dentro estaba aterrado. Sabia cuán importante era para Draco la opinión de su padre y tan solo por ello había permitido tremendo análisis sin interrumpir.

– Buenas noches. El placer es mío, aunque no puedo decir que Draco me haya hablado mucho de ti. – Sonrió el rubio petulante, avanzando para tenderle la mano y se presento aunque ya lo conocía. – Soy Lucius Malfoy, tu futuro suegro al parecer. – El chico tomo la mano sin temblar ante la gélida mirada plata, tan diferente a la mirada dulce de su novio.

– Soy Thomas Gaunt. De los supuestamente extintos Gaunt. Me he criado en Francia y soy un experto en defensa.- le soltó tras decir aquello y el Malfoy cambio su actitud al reconocer el apellido. Era una reconocida familia sangre pura y al parecer, frente a él tenia al último heredero de dicha familia. Siendo tan único, no le parecía tan mal la elección de su rubio hijo.

– ¿Y tus amigos? ¿No se suponía que ellos debían llegar primero? – Pregunto el rubio con una ceja alzada recordando repentinamente la elección de invitados de su hijo. El chico entrecerró los ojos visiblemente molesto, como si quisiera decirle un par de cosas a su padre y su educación, pero la presión en su brazo y parte del abdomen por los brazos de Thomas eran más que suficientes para tranquilizarle. Tom le estaba advirtiendo, "empieza un escándalo ahora y olvídate del resto."

– Aquí estamos Malfoy. No te entusiasmes tanto al esperarnos. – Sonrió Harry con un chasquido de aparición conjunta, observando cuan tenso se encontraba el ojiazul entre los dos oji platas. El joven tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, deslavado y muy pegado a sus perfectas piernas. Con unos Vans negras sin cintas para terminar la vista de sus ideales piernas. Llevaba una camisa formal de cuadros en una gama de grises mientras que encima llevaba un suéter con cuello en "V", verde musgo que resaltaba sus brillantes ojos. Además de una chamarra de cuero en un tono marrón oscuro, casi purpura, como último detalle.

Como siempre, te luces por ser tan educado. ¿No Potter?- se burlo en su cara sin parar en el detalle de quien venía agarrado de la mano del susodicho.

– Sabes Malfoy. Dado que eres tan amargado, debería volver a hacerte un viejo. De nada sirve que tengas esa apariencia de niño pijo de 25 años si igual vomitaras amargura.- sonrió internamente. En realidad Lucius Malfoy de joven era toda una belleza. Ojos encantadores cuales dos faros, con perfecta sonrisa e incluso la barba un poco partida. Cabello lacio sujeto en una coleta que caía cual oro derretido por su hombro y un traje negro que resaltaba su porcelanada piel y sus perfectas facciones, además claro que al estar un poco justo el cuerpo ejercitado a la perfección podía apreciarse.

– Buenas noches. Me alegra ver que sigues recibiendo a tus invitados con tan delicada educación. – Saludo Severus Snape no muy feliz del cómo había saludado Lucius a Harry, con asco, como si fuera una paria se tratara. Pero podía entenderlo, él y Draco parecían llevarse absurdamente bien de la nada, invitándolo a una cena tan importante y seguramente viéndole seguido.

– ¿¡Severus!?- pregunto el rubio incrédulo, al fin notándolo y además, recordando a quien conocía con aquellas facciones y un estilo bastante parecido.

– Lucius. – Sonrió falsamente, tanto que era obvio el leve sadismo. Y su amigo lo examino un poco más, aun incrédulo.

El tenía puesto un pantalón gris oscuro. Ajustado hasta las rodillas, permitiendo para deleite del ojiverde que su trasero y piernas se apreciaran agradablemente con una sola mirada. Además una camisa pegada al cuerpo color negro, que era técnicamente cubierta por el saco gris un poco más claro que el pantalón y la bufanda "moderna" que cubría su pecho de un color gris, como las nubes cuando el cielo se nublaba, apunto de llover. Era un tono que a los dos les gustaba mucho. Como último detalle llevaba unos guantes de cuero, que tenían una especie de hoyo en el dorso de la mano, no muy grande. Estos eran marrones, oscuros también, como del tono de la chamarra de Harry.

– Luces bastante…bien, sin duda. – Le guiño como si coqueteara y el gruñido de Harry no se hizo esperar. No le parecía para nada que el rubio decidiera de repente que Severus era atractivo.

– Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero tanta vanidad no me deja apreciarte. Has saludado ya a la señorita Granger. – Informo y la chica salió nerviosa de su espalda, confiada al ver la cara de asombro de Draco. Pero lo que más le sorprendió sin duda fue el análisis exhaustivo de Lucius, a quien parecían brillarle los ojos de un azul intenso cada vez que llegaba al final de su falda.

Pero como no, si en opinión de Harry, se veía hermosa. Su vestido era de un tono rosa tan claro que podría pasar por gris o un beige. Las mangas comenzaban en los hombros y terminaban en los codos, flojamente. Solo apretaba en su cintura, debido a un delgado cinturón café. Y la falda del mismo lucia un poco mas pegada a la cadera, terminando tan solo cuatro dedos debajo de sus nalgas, donde el pequeño encaje que podía apreciarse al final bailaba al paso de su caminar. Sus piernas perfectas podían apreciarse sin ningún inconveniente y de calzado llevaba unas botas cafés un poco más arriba del tobillo pero sin llegar a la pantorrilla. Era del mismo tono que el cinturón.

– Es sorprendente el ver que una Sangre sucia pueda impactar tanto. – Se burlo recuperando su control, tratando en el proceso de negar sus cochambrosas ideas y buscarle la lengua a Harry. Hermione, en lugar de intimidarse u ofenderse alzo la cabeza orgullosa de lo que era y Harry observo de reojo como su mejor amigo se le tiraba encima a su padre, mas por respeto a él y sus decisiones que a ella. Confiando en que no podía dejar a Draco armar tremendo lio, por mucho que desearía verlo, le puso rápidamente una mano en el hombro, mientras que Thomas le sujetaba por la muñeca con una dulce sonrisa pero mirada seria. Fue entonces que Harry lo noto, le había hecho caso, escondiendo su color de ojos verdadero. No podía arriesgarse a que Severus o Lucius reconocieran los ojos de su señor en el jovencito frente a ellos y tuvo que cambiarlos por un tiempo.

– Ella no es sangre sucia. Debido al alto potencial que tiene y el hecho de que la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw decidió que definitivamente era una digna heredera de la tiara de su madre, decidí hacer un ritual para adoptarla mágicamente en mi familia. Ella es una Black hecha y derecha, con un poco de descendencia vela si el cabello rubio no te basta. Ahora es una sangre pura. Y si no alcanza ese estatus, mestiza si es. – Explico rápidamente y a Draco le cerraron los puntos. En su mayoría de edad el realizo el ritual provocando que no solo la magia heredada propia, sino también la que gracias al ritual ahora le pertenecía, entrara en su cuerpo de golpe, ella no pudo soportarlo y el intervino salvándola y dejándole más bella de lo que seguramente hubiera podido el ritual. Severus le veía impresionado, en cambio. Entonces él y Hermione oficialmente eran hermanos. Eso claro contando que al concluirse estos, los nuevos apellidos de la persona son registrados en automático, así como Harry Potter Evans dejo lugar a Harry Potter Black, después del ritual del idiota chucho siendo su padre sustituto.

– Algo tan puro como el linaje, ¡regalado de esa forma! – Bufo Lucius repentinamente de mal humor y Hermione avanzo derecha y con elegancia, como solo un sangre pura entrenado podía hacer.

– Tú de entre todas las personas que conozco eres el fanático más grande de la sangre que conozco, y ahora soy tu igual. Mi magia rebotando con fuerza en la jaula que es mi cuerpo y mi preciosa varita, perteneciente con anterioridad a Walburga Black, lo confirman. Así que, si fuiste criado como se debe, salúdame tal cual es. – Su voz era fuerte y suave pero no por ello gentil. No cabía duda de que había sido enseñada correctamente y eso aturdió al Malfoy mayor, quien con cierto orgullo felicito al Potter con la mirada. Había traído al mundo una sangre pura de las que ya no había. Entonces hizo una reverencia, leve y al subir tomo la mano izquierda de la joven, quien reacciono al tacto suave impresionada. No esperaba que Malfoy de verdad acatara la orden. Suspiro feliz por ello. Mientras el rubio le miraba intensamente.

– Es un placer tenerla en la antigua y noble casa de las serpientes, señorita Black, y espero que al avanzar la velada pueda permitirme el lujo de llamarle Hermione, como el amigo que planeo ser al aceptarle en mi casa. Bienvenida sea y larga vida a la familia Black Potter. – Le beso el dorso de la mano y sin soltarle comenzó a guiarle al comedor, seguido de los demás, quienes estaban entre embobados y divertidos.

– Larga vida a la familia Malfoy, por sus buenos deseos y su gran carisma – respondió ella sin dejarse cautivar del todo por la impresión, misma que afrontaron los 2 sangres pura original al oír la respuesta correcta sin ningún tipo de intervención adicional.

– Hiciste un buen trabajo, Harry. – Susurro Tom al oído del que alguna vez fue su enemigo y ahora era su mejor aliado.

– Ella es buena alumna y pude quitarle muchas tonterías de la cabeza, con algo de insistencia. ¿Que tal ha ido la presentación con Malfoy? – cambio el tema, al observar como Draco comenzaba a charlar con Severus dos pasos delante de ellos.

– Agresiva. – suspiro el de ojos azules arrancándole una carcajada, sincera al 100 por ciento, del joven.

– Severus! – Llamo a su novio de golpe y este se giro con media sonrisa. – Antes de que comience la cena oficialmente, me gustaría presentarte a Thomas Gaunt. – Susurro Harry para no romper ningún tipo de ambiente agradable y no provocar tensión. Lo menos que necesitaba era que justamente Severus de entre todos estuviera tensionado.

La presentación fluyo y ninguno de los dos noto la mirada cruzada entre el rubio y el castaño, quienes por un segundo se preocuparon, después de todo, en la vida de Voldemort, Severus Snape marco una diferencia tremenda, su caída, y eso podría hacer que de vuelta los sentimientos negativos se apoderaran de Tom, mientras que en Severus, Lord Voldemort fue aquel que destruyo su vida y sus ganas de ser feliz hasta su supuesta muerte. Ninguno podía darse el lujo de que alguno odiara al otro, no de vuelta.


End file.
